Darkseid (DCAU)
| Last = | Quote = I am many things, Kal-El, , but here, I am God. | Speaker = Darkseid | QuoteSource = Superman TAS Episode: Legacy, Part II | HistoryText = Darkseid is the evil, undisputed ruler of the planet Apokolips. He attempted to take over Earth, at first via Intergang and its boss, Bruno Mannheim. This led to an eventual invasion of Metropolis, which was only stopped when Orion showed up with the army of New Genesis. Orion declared Earth would be under New Genesis' protection, barring him from invading the planet again. He nurtured a grudge against Superman, and would use him for his second attack on Earth. After brainwashing Superman, he set against Earth. Though the invasion plan failed, he did manage to undermine Superman's status with the people. Darkseid tried a new approach: he formed a devil's alliance with Brainiac. Brainaic would "attack" Apokolips, and Darkseid would come to Superman for help. The plan ended badly; after Brainiac betrayed him, both villains were blown up with Brainiac's asteroid base and killed. When Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom tried to ressurrect Brainiac, they accidently resurrected Darkseid merged with Brainiac. This more powerful Darkseid first restored order to Apokolips, and then launched an invasion of Earth. Superman originally beat him physically in Metropolis, but he trapped Superman and tried to kill him with a Kryptonite knife. Luthor gained the Anti-Life Equation bartered with it. As both men admired the beauty of the equation, they were absorbed into the Source Wall. | Powers = * : Injuring Darkseid is an almost impossible feat, though he can get hurt, and when he does, he, depending on the damage, can heal/ recover from his wounds, often at an accelerated rate. * Omega Beams: Originally, Darkseid projected spurts or pulses of flame beams from his eyes. Later, upon his emergence with Brainiac, he shoots more of laser-like beams, of which prove devastating and chaotic. The properties of the Omega Beams change according to Darkseid's needs. Some times they take the form of concussive bolts of energy. Other times, they may manifest as lethal disintegration rays. * : It is believed that Darkseid is an ancient being, possibly several millenia-old. His body does not suffer the rigors of disease or the normal cellular mitosis that comes with age. * : Darkseid is well-nigh invulnerable and can withstand nearly any physical threat. This is not to suggest that Darkseid cannot be injured however. Sufficient physical force, such as a full-powered punch from Superman, will weaken and even injure Darkseid, though he has been known to recover from such damage extremely quickly. * : Darkseid can operate with maximum efficiency for an undetermined period of time without rest or the need for sleep. * : Darkseid is one of the strongest beings in the galaxy, but his strength levels is shown to be lower than Superman. | Abilities = * | Strength = Superhuman: Darkseid possesses superhuman strength, the exact limits of which have never been calculated. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Various technological devices available to him by way of Desaad | Transportation = Boom Tube | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Darkseid | Links = * }} Category:Aliens Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Leaders Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:1997 Character Debuts